kagome's forbidden love
by vampslayergirl
Summary: AU kagome loves sesshoumaru from far away when the both of them are sitting in class she loves him from turning into a crush to true love what she doesn't know is that he loves her secretly but doesn't know how to tell her he loves her.


Kagome's forbidden love

Title: kagome's forbidden love

Author/artist: slayergirl21

Pairing: sesshoumaru/kagome higurashi

Fandom: inuyasha

Theme: 4. Our distance and that person

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha nor do I make any money from them or the characters I merely borrow them from time to time.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: none very AU

Notes: this is a story where it has kissing scenes and a few drama's but nothing more. This is one of the stories that I'm writing that I hope people like as much as I love writing and I hope people enjoy reading it too.

Chapter1

Kagome was in her classroom watching Sesshoumaru silently wondering if he will notice her but she realized he will not because she was not like anyone else.

She wasn't popular to be with him she thought he had a girlfriend and wouldn't even get a glance at her to notice her looking at him trying to get his attention somehow.

Even if she had a feeling he wouldn't look her way even once she loved him like no other and wanted to express her feelings silently but afraid to express them out loud to him.

She looked away before she noticed him looking at her she was embarrassed for looking at him she loved him enough but was afraid to tell him her feelings in hopes that they share a kiss just once.

Sesshoumaru felt someone looking at him he turned to find Kagome quickly looking away from looking at him he wondered why she was looking at him even if she is a miko and a human that he has a crush on since she first started her day at this school.

She wasn't like any girl he has seen so far she didn't throw herself at him like the others or joined his fan club that he found annoying he really respected her and liked her but he couldn't tell her for afraid she will reject him.

When the bell rang he decided to approach her while trying to get through the rest of the students who were filling out the classroom.

But he almost got a chance until he missed her and couldn't reach her he didn't know if she was heading for her locker or to another class.

He was almost going to follow her when he was stopped by his ex kagura she told "hey shessy how about you and me get back together again".

He smelled her from being apart form her she smelled like so many other males that he had to gag or throw up especially smelling disgustingly more with his rivals smell on her too.

Her told kagura "if you value your life you will stay away from me before I have to kill with my claws", she looked at his claws backed away when she saw that his clawed hands were turning green she backed away and ran off.

When he saw that she was gone he let out a breath he thought he wasn't holding form being near the slut he took off to find Kagome to ask her to go out with him.

While Kagome was at her locker putting her previous books form her class away to take out her other books for her next class.

She was thinking Sesshoumaru and wondering if he likes her and that they can tell each other how they feel.

And to express how the both of them want to have an relationship with each other if he knows about her feelings and hopes that her feelings are returned by him telling her how he feels about her.

When she turned and saw Sesshoumaru walking towards her she wanted to know what he was up to or if he was coming to where she was to see her.

He reached where she was he wanted to express his feelings out in words but didn't know how because he knew he was different from anybody else.

He decided in order to express his feelings without words was to kiss her he grabbed her face in his hands she was nervous a little until he kissed her on the lips she kissed him back.

He pulled away both of took a breath fro kissing so long they both thought when they were staring at each other before they kissed again that it was "what about our distance and the person".

They decided to kiss each other again before he decided to walk her to class because he had the same class with her.

They now knew their feelings for each other and hope that they can become a couple some day until they part again to be together again for the rest of their lives throughout going to school with each other being together.


End file.
